


I promise

by ItsKodzu



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firsts, Domestic, Fluff, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu
Summary: Kuroo was Kenma’s Day One. They were best friends. Inseparable,  even when they were kids. Kuroo was the only person Kenma ever listened to. There wasn’t a day that they weren’t together.part 2 of hopelessly
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851391
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> firsts au
> 
> Part 2, hope ya like it! I finally made it up to KuroKen 🥺 Characters are AGED UP. Thank you!

Kuroo was Kenma’s Day One. _They were best friends._ Inseparable, even when they were kids. _Kuroo was the only person Kenma ever listened to._ There wasn’t a day that they weren’t together. “ _Let’s play volleyball together.”_ Kenma **hated** attention. He’d rather be alone in his room playing video games all day. But, _with_ _Kuroo it was different._

Everything came naturally. Yes, he did still play his video games but he slowly started to enjoy playing volleyball with Kuroo. Until one day, he finds himself looking forward to each time he could play with him. Kenma’s eyes were always searching for him. Kuroo became a constant part in his life. Everywhere Kuroo went, he did. 

The smile on Kuroo’s face when Kenma _first set for him, it was priceless_. _“No, no. You do it like this.”_ Kenma feels Kuroo’s breath on his shoulders. Kuroo’s warm hands holding his hands up, teaching him how to set. His head turning just enough to feel Kuroo’s close to his. Looking at his eyes, that were so _captivating._

“Come on! Let’s try it again!” He feels Kuroo let go. Kuroo throws him the ball again and this time, he does exactly what he’s been taught. Kuroo was smiling from ear to ear. “Kenma! You were great!” It made his heart flutter. He wanted to be the reason for that smile. He wanted to keep on making Kuroo smile, just like that.

Their first match they ever won together. “ _I told you, you’d be great!”_ Kuroo shouts to Kenma as he’s greeted with a tight hug. He was used to Kuroo hugging him. Hell. He hated them, **before.** So why did it feel like, he didn’t want this moment to end. There were awfully a lot of firsts that he had with Kuroo, **not just at volleyball.**

The first time he saw Kuroo more than _just friends._ It was a long walk home and just like they always would they were together. Kuroo suddenly stops. “ _So, Kenma have you decided where you’d go for high school?”_ Kenma stops playing on his phone and turns to Kuroo. “I guess I don’t know yet.”

“Go to my school then! Besides, I’ll be there!” He happily exclaims. “Of course, you will.” Kenma rolls his eyes at him. “So, will you?” Kuroo looks at him with pleading eyes. How could he say No? Who was he kidding. Even if Kuroo hadn’t asked him. He would, because _he can’t stand to be away from Kuroo._

The first time he admitted to himself that he, loved Kuroo. “ _Why are you mad at me?”_ Kuroo follows him around while Kenma was stomping his feet all around, his brows all furrowed. Why? He wanted to ask him that too. Kuroo had just told him all about a date he had. “Come on, talk to me.” Kuroo poked at his sides, knowing it was his weakness. He was fuming mad. He just turned around and shrugged at Kuroo. Why? _It’s because he loves Kuroo._

The first time they both admitted they liked each other, It was a quiet night for the both of them. Kenma was laying down beside Kuroo. Then he suddenly looks at Kenma, the blonde confused at what Kuroo was doing. “ _I like you, Kenma.”_ Kenma was flustered. He loved Kuroo, he _wanted_ him. But, having Kuroo to actually say it to him first? He was awestruck. “So?” Kuroo leans in closer to him, his face was now inches apart. Kenma couldn’t stop himself from blushing, earning him a grin from Kuroo. “ _I – I like you too.”_

Their first date. “You look stunning, babe.” Kenma blushes at Kuroo’s compliment and pet name. He wasn’t used to this kind of stuff. He wasn’t used to even dating for fuck’s sake. But, _Kuroo made it feel so easy. It was like falling in love and being in love was so simple._ “Here, try this.” Kuroo puts his fork in front of Kenma’s mouth waiting for him to open. Kenma shyly obliged. “Is it good?” Kenma wasn’t even paying attention to what he was chewing. All he thought about was Kuroo, and how he mad Kenma feel so good. He just stared at Kuroo. “ _Yes, it is.”_

The first time they both held hands, more than _just best friends._ They were on their way to school, when Kuroo suddenly entangled their hands and shrugged. The gesture made Kenma smile like an idiot. Sometimes, Kuroo was embarassing to be with. But this, Kenma wanted to show the world.

The first time they exchanged I love you’s. They were on top of the Tokyo Tower, Kenma was admiring the view. “ _Isn’t this breathtaking?”_ He asks Kuroo. “ _Yes, it is.”_ Little did he know, that the view Kuroo was talking about was _him._ Kuroo takes Kenma’s hands onto his, he puts it to his lips and kisses them. “I love you.” Kenma’s chest was pounding. Only Kuroo, made him feel these things. “I love you too.” He smiles before Kuroo gives him a kiss on his forehead.

The first time Kuroo referred to him as his boyfriend. They were at a club drinking to the third year’s graduation when a woman starts grinding on Kuroo. Kenma’s blood boiled. What the hell is this woman doing? Seeing the expression Kenma made, Kuroo was laughing before he goes to his side and puts an arm around him. “I’m sorry lady, but my boyfriend would get jealous.” Kenma nodding, satisfied at what he’d just heard. _His boyfriend._ He could get used to that.

Their first kiss. “Well, good night.” Kuroo waves at Kenma goodbye. “Wait.” Kenma pulls Kuroo by his hand and pulls him. “Well, well. Someone’s needy.” He playfully grins at Kenma. He was taken aback when Kenma pulls his face onto his. The first time that their lips meet, Kuroo feels Kenma’s soft lips meet his. Kenma’s hands were holding onto his neck, inviting him in deeper. The sensation was overwhelming, intoxicating.

Their first dance. It was Kenma’s parents’ anniversary and Kuroo was there with him. They were away from the party, in the garden. “May I have this dance?” Kuroo holds out his hand to Kenma. He chuckles as he holds Kuroo’s hand accepting his invitation. “Certainly.” Kuroo pulls Kenma into his chest. That night, they danced happily to their heart’s content, under the moonlight.

Their first fight. “But why? Why was he leaning so close to you?!” Kuroo was fuming mad. “I told you it was nothing! Why don’t you believe me?” But he was equally tired of Kuroo accusing him. “I know what my eyes saw Kenma! I’m not stupid!” Kenma’s patience has all run out. They were fighting about the same thing all day, they kept going on and on. He just wanted to leave. He gets his things and was about to open the door when Kuroo hugs him from behind. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t say a word. “I’m sorry – **I just don’t want to lose you.** ” His anger melted. How can he ever be angry at Kuroo?

They were a lot of each other’s firsts, there are the good ones and the bad ones. But, what mattered most was they got through them all. They got through all the jealousy, the tears, the late night screamings, blames, fits and worked it all out. They were perfect for each other, there were no other people in the world that would understand the both of them better than they do.

Kuroo was there for him thick and thin. He stayed despite of all the imperfections and stupid fights they had. They loved each other, more than anyone could. Kenma **wanted Kuroo to be all his firsts and his lasts.** Kenma strokes Kuroo’s hair as he lays in Kenma’s lap. He gently places a kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “ _I’ll never hurt you, I promise.”_


End file.
